MY WORST NIGHTMARE RETURN
by kutiekeke
Summary: Her world spiraled into blackness the day he left, leaving her with heart rending nightmare night after night, just when she thought she could pull it together guest who showed up? Alright everyone CH6 is up please read and review thank you
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a Ghost Hunt Fanfic, but anyways this story is T rated but i'm gonna Rate in M bcuz of further chapters ok so just see with me for the time being

**MY WORST NIGHTMARE RETURN**

**{DREAM}**

… " _So you've been lying to us all this time? What kind of sick bastard are you?" Ayako said angrily after hearing the truth. Naru told us everything, his true identity that really shocked Monk, his twin brother, the reason Masako blackmailed him and the real reason he hired me._

"_You used Mai and now you're leaving just like that? Don't you think your destroying her life?" Monk yelled angrily at Naru._

" _I have to go," Yashu said getting up from the couch then turned and face me "Mai are you ok?" tears were streaming down my cheeks I looked up at him slowly with disbelief written all over my face. "if you need anything Mai just give me a call ok?" I couldn't find my voice I only blinked and more tears slid down my cheeks, he took one last look at me then left. I looked up at Ayako and Monk they were both yelling angrily at Naru that he was a selfish bastard Naru on the other hand was getting irritated at them._

" _Miss Hara would you please wait in the van we'll be down in a minute," Naru said to Masako simply ignoring Ayako and Monk. Masako took up her suite case and briefly glance at me before walking through the door_

"_I should be going too," John, said softly w could hear the disappointment in his voice he left behind Masako. By this Naru was beyond annoyed with Ayako and Monk and for the whole time I was sitting there Naru avoided looking at m._

"_You two are annoying, Lin lets go we have a plane to catch," Naru said walking to the door with Lin following close behind him._

"_Naru wait!" I found myself holding unto his sleeve I didn't realize how fast I moved form sitting on the couch to standing behind the retrieving back of Naru, Monk and Ayako stopped their fuming and turned their attention to me. Naru stopped abruptly but made no effort to face me,_

"_Look at me," I said hoarsely_

_Naru turned around and look down at me with his icy blue sapphire blue eyes, "please don't go," I whispered "will you stay if I told you I'm in love with you?"_

_"No,"_

_At that moment I could literally hear the breaking of my heart, 'you're not in love with me Mai you love my __**dead**__ brother,"_

_His words were icier than ever and more bitter than I ever heard him they shot at lightening speed from my ears through the veins that connect to my heart and shatter it into countless of pieces I could hear the shards falling into darkness. He brushed my shaking hand from his sleeve and disappeared into the dark abyss…._

"Aaaah!" Mai screamed frantically as her body shook uncontrollably, Monk heard he and rushed into her room.

"Mai! Are you ok?"

Mai opened her eyes to see a worried Monk looking down at her

"Monk!" she cried and buried her face into his shirt "it's…th…that …dream again."

Monk knew all too well what dream she was talking about. The day Naru left was a disaster for Mai not only did he broke he took her life the only job she looked forward to going to everyday even thou it put her in a lot of danger. From that day on Monk vowed to be the big brother he always wanted o be to her, to protect her and be there for her in times like these. Monk moved in with Mai for 6 months, the girl went into devastation; night after night she would wake up screaming from the memory that made itself into a nightmare. She hardly ate and grew thinner by the days, she isolated herself form her friends and threw herself into studying and stop communicating altogether.

Now 2 yrs have passed and Mai recuperate from her devastation, she began to talk and socialize with her friends again. She was now a senior in high school that makes her 17, she got a part time job at a restaurant working along side Michiru one of her best friends.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now" she said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand

"Not that I want to make your morning worst than it already is but if you don't hurry your gonna be late for school,"

"Eeehh, why didn't you say so," Mai said in alarm. She hopped out of bed and rushed to her closet and took out her uniform then tosses it on the bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Monk with all respect left her room and went into the living room he took up his cup of coffee that he bought before coming over to Mai's place but had to leave it on the table when he heard Mai screaming.

"Oh no, I have to get to school in 10 minutes if I take the subway I'll definitely be late and miss out a whole session," Mai said in alarm

"I'll take you but you'll just miss about 5 mins of class," Monk said tossing her school bag to her

"It's better than the subway," Mai said catching the bag. She took up her set of keys and cell phone from off the table and dash through the door; Monk took p his car keys and left the apartment.

"Hurry up would you, you're as slow as the old man you are,"

"I wouldn't be calling anybody names knowing you're the one that's late," Monk said getting into his side of the car Mai smiled sweetly at him. 15 mins later they pulled up at the gate of Mai's school,

"Thank you, thank you so much," Mai said and gave him a hug. Monk took up his still untouched coffee but before he could even take his first sip it was swiped away from his grip Mai took the coffee out of his hand be fore exiting the car. "Thanks for the coffee I owe you one," she said and made a mad dash to class, Monk stared dumb folded at his empty hand and the leaving back of Mai, he shook off the stupid look off his face and smile then drove off.

School was out and Mai was making her way to work, she quickly left school grounds and made her way to the subway, luckily she caught the train just before it left the strain station. 20 minutes later she stepped from the train and ran up the stairs and turned to her right, her work place was just a block up ahead three blocks further down the road was the Shibuya Physic Research building still standing vacant. From that horrible day Mai avoided passing the building. She pushed the door open just as the clock struck 2:30 she sighed in relief.

"Don't just stand there Taniyama get to work," barked an old man, he looked to be in his mid 50's with more gray hair than black. Just looking at the man he seems very mean but he is kind other wise except when it comes to working, he take his business serious.

"Right away Hyabusa-sama," Mai said and disappear into the back, she re-emerged wearing a short black maid costume with a white apron tied around her waist with a notebook and pen in hand.

"Glad you made it in time," Michiru "he would have blown his top if you were late again, Mai why wont you just take a taxi you would have been here early enough."

"No way Michiru," Mai protested "I'll be fine." She walked over to a couple that was entering the restaurant,

"Hello welcome to The Hyabusa Restaurant right this way please," she said then lead them to a table that was available she poured them coffee and took their order. Mai was handing the couple their food when Monk walked in and headed for his regular booth way in the back away from Hyabusa-sama. Michiru was pouring coffee into a customer's cup when she spotted Monk heading to the booth, she sneaked over to Mai and nudged her in her side and motion her head in Monk's direction. Both girls looked over at their boss but he was busy writing in his accounts book, Hyabusa-sama hated when Monk comes by due to the fact that he was always distracting Mai form her work. Mai quickly got a tea cup and took the coffee from Michiru and sneaked her way over to Monk unseen by her boss she placed the cup on the table in front of Monk then poured out the coffee in the cup. She peered over her shoulder at her boss but he was too busy to notice anything then slipped into the seat facing Monk and ducked her head low enough so that her boss could not see her.

"You're gonna get me fired," Mai whined

"Relax he's not even aware that I'm here," Monk said " well not yet at least."

"I'm serious Monk I can't afford to get fired,"

"Ok, ok I promise I won't be long," he said assuring, "so how was school?"

"School was fine," Mai answered peering now and then over at her boss

"Remember this morning you said you owe me one?"

"Yeah so?"

"Tomorrow we got a gig at a concert…"

"That's great! Hold on…"

Mai hurried over to the couple that she was serving and cleared their table by the time she got back the couple was gone but they left her a reasonable tip. She cleared couple more table and served few coffee before sneaking her way back over to Monk

"Sorry about that,' Mai apologized

"Oh no no no it's your job," Monk answered " as I was saying we got the gig but our lead singer called in sick and wont be able to perform so…I…uh…told the band that…you could replace her,"

"YOU WHAT?" Mai almost shouted

"Come on Mai," Monk begged, "you'll be paid plus you're not going to school or coming to work, you owe me one remember?"

"I cant believe this," Mai said through gritted teeth, "you know I have never performed before how am I gonna pull this off,"

"Mai you'll be fine you're gonna do great don't worry about it, I'll see you back at the apartment later," Monk said and place his money on the table for the coffee and left her a tip also then left.

"Oh man," Mai groaned as she took up the money and the coffee, she slumped over to Michiru

"Thanks for looking out for me,"

"No problem," Michiru said, " you know I'm a big fan of the band,"

"Uh…you on duty tomorrow?" Mai asked

"No why?" Michiru answered

"The band got a gig at this concert and I was wondering if you wanted to go,"

"YES!" the girl screamed earning them a stern look from their boss "Keiko is gonna flip when she hears this can she come too?"

"Of course," Mai answered, "we'll pick you guys up at around say 7:30," Mai whispered as she slipped off to assist some customers.

Mai had a long day at work and was now climbing the stairs to her apartment she heard talking coming from he apartment, she knew Monk and Ayako was there surprisingly they were not arguing but actually having a conversation. She opened the door to se Ayako lying on the couch and Monk leaning on the wall next to the window, they paused their conversation as Mai walked in

"What the hell happed to you, you look like you were hit by a truck," Ayako said staring at Mai

"Ha ha not funny," Mai said sarcastically "I had a long day at work today man am I tired,"

"I heard you were going to perform,"

"Oh yeah, you heard that already,"

"Monk told me,"

"Who else would have," mumbled Mai under her breath

"What was that?" Ayako asked with a comic look on her face

"Oh nothing it was nothing," Mai said with a fake smile " even so I don't know what I'm going to sing,"

"How about a love song?" Ayako suggested

"No way I don't do love songs," Mai rejected

"Hey Mai how about that song, that American song you're always singing?"

"I don't know which song you're talking about,"

"You know that American actor who also sings and wear those dresses you like,"

Mai scratched her head in concentration then she recognize who Monk was talking

"Oh that one, I don't know"

"Like I said Mai you're a pro no need to worry you'll do fine,"

"Wait a minute, who are were talking here?" Ayako said lost to everything

"And they say I was old," Monk commented which earned him one of Ayako's shoes to the head

"Hey what's that for?" Monk yelled at Ayako

"That stupid comment," Ayako said through gritted teeth

Mai yawned and made her way to her room but before she closed the door she said

"You know you two are one in a million I would be surprise if you guys got married." Then closed her door leaving Monk and Ayako in the living room, Monk made his way over to the couch where Ayako was and gave her back her shoes,

"I wonder if she's seeing through us," Ayako said in a whisper peering at Mai's close door

"I don't see why we have to be hiding our relationship from Mai," Monk said in a hush tone

"Quit complaining," Ayako whispered back " it's for Mai's own good, you know how she gets when she see couples together,"

"I know," Monk pouted

"Two more wks I promise then everything will be out in the open, ok," Ayako whispered then leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "so cute,"

"That was nice," Monk comment, Ayako blushed like a 16yr old high school girl. "This morning when I came over to check on Mai before she leave for school, as I got to the door I could hear her screaming her heart out. You know how I am I rushed inside to find out what the problem was when I got in Mai was still in bed when I shook her awake she started crying said it was that dream again."

"Don't tell me it's starting again," Ayako said burying her face into her hand " I thought that dream stopped haunting her 2yrs ago,"

"Me too," Monk agreed "I'm really worried about her,"

"That egotistic jerk,"

"I have something to tell you," Monk said

"What is it?"

"I saw Lin two weeks ago,"

"Really?" Ayako said in surprise

"Told me things weren't so hot on his side of the planet, he was visiting some relatives in china then he gave me a call he flew over here and we meet up at a café in town, we talked a little then he told me they were coming back to work on more cases they'd be here permanent."

"Are you serious?"

" The problem is that they planned on asking everyone back to help on the cases that turn up,"

"But that includes Mai, I can't believe he really has the heart to ask her to work for him again after what he did to her," Ayako whispered angrily

"Calm down its not like she knows yet," Monk whispered

"Do you think him coming back here could trigger off the dream again?" Ayako asked

"I don't know, maybe we'll just have to see if she will have the nightmare tonight again,"

"This is too much for me I better get going," Ayako said getting up from the couch and made her way to the door Monk followed close behind her. "I'll see you in the morning, I'm taking Mai shopping,"

"You may not see me when you get here I'm leaving early got to go practice with the band, you taking Mai shopping sounds like a plan to me," he said then leaned down and gave her a long passionate kiss. Ayako left shortly after Monk made his way back to the couch and took off his shoes and lay down minutes later he was fast asleep.

The next morning Mai woke up with a start, it was those eyes that woke her up the eyes of her nightmare,

"Grrrr," Mai growled in frustration "why wont you leave me alone," Suddenly Mai heard someone unlocking her front door, keys tossed on hard wood assuming it was the table and the click of heels on the hard wood with each step _(Ayako) _

"Mai!" her voice rang out

"In here," Mai called back as she got out of bed, Ayako walked in clothed in a fashionable red top with black pants and black heels, her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"You look nice, what's the occasion?"

"Don't I always look nice," Ayako flaunted "hurry up and get into something I'm taking you shopping I got to find you something to wear I would die of embarrassment if you war something from your closet,"

"Gee thanks,"Mai said fuming

"Consider it as a gift for your first gig,"

"Whatever," Mai said going into her bathroom " by the while you're out there could you call Monk and tell him to pick up Kieko and Michiru at 7:30 tonight.

"Sure," Ayako said exiting Mai's room, ten minutes later Mai emerged from her room Ayako had just got off the phone,

"He says sure lets go we have a dress to buy,"

**AT THE CONCERT**

"Ayako we're late," Mai exclaimed getting out of the car

"Nothing is wrong with being fashionably late, and you're talking like it's my fault we got stuck in traffic,"

"How are we gonna get in? Monk didn't give us any tickets,"

"This way," Ayako said and lead Mai around to the back of the building, they hurried around to the back where they saw a big heavy iron door Ayako pound on it three times the door swung open to reveal a large muscular man looking down at them, but before the man could say anything Monk popped his head through the door,

"You guys are late,"

"Traffic," Ayako said pushing Mai into the building

"You two look nice," Monk comment over the loud rock music

"Thanks to Ayako," Mai said

Mai was wearing a short red pumpkin style dress with a bow in the front, with long sleeve black jacket and black booty. She had in red hoop earrings and black accessories around her neck her nails were painted black, she wore light make up with strawberry colour lip stain, and her hair was water curled which bounced with the slightest movement. Ayako was dressed in a purple fitting top and white pants with black boots, her red hair was flowing down her shoulders she wore a slight heavier make up than Mai.

"Mai come on it's your turn to go on stage," Monk shouted over the noise

"Its my time already?"

The M C got on stage after the previous entertainer got off,

… "We have a first timer in the place give her a hand Miss Mai Taniyama!"

Mai felt her heart skipped a beat and for some reason it felt like it was pounding in her throat and her palms became sweaty. Mai walked out slowly onto the stage, the floodlight was really bright and the crowd was pumped

"H…Hi everyone," Mai said to the crowd and they cheered "h…how are you tonight?" and the crowd cheered even louder "this song is dedicated …to a certain narcissist,"

Monk was shocked that Mai would saw something like that, she closed her eyes and began to sing

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
We were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us

As she began to sing uncontrollable memories began to flash back into her mind, they portrayed like the scenes of a movie. She remembered when she fell down the manhole and Naru came to save her even though they both end up falling in not long after a ghost appeared and he protected her telling her to stay behind him and don't make any sudden movement.

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

Someone quickly ran up to Mai and strapped on her guitar on her, she remembered when she woke up in the nurse's quarter and saw the ghost lying on the bed next to her when she tried to get out, the floor collapsed taking her with it. She had no idea of how she was going to get out of there when Naru showed up he was surprised to se her down there, when he tried to help her up the ceiling gave out a loud crack. The next thing she knew, she was trapped between the ceiling and the floor but she realized she wasn't alone Naru was there protecting her. The sadness was too much for her and tears slid down her cheeks as she sang

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

(Guitar Solo)

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it at all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
All the past  
Is just a lesson that we learned  
I wont forget it  
please don't forget  
Us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you wont sing along  
You've forgotten  
About  
Us

(Don't forget)

The crowd cheered wildly and whistled for her, Mai on the other hand was wiping tears away from her cheeks and waved at the crowd then walked off stage.

"Mai that was great," Keiko said hugging the girl

"You didn't tell us you were gonna perform," Michiru added

"Mai you look so hot, any guy would fall for you," Keiko shouted over the noise

"Mai that was awesome," Monk commend

"You rock," Ayako added

"Thanks guys," Mai said

"Oh My God!" Keiko said in alarm

"Oh no," Michiru said looking behind Mai, they caught Mai's attention and she turned around to see what the problem was, her heart literally stopped for a milli second. She looked up into the eyes that taunt her that very morning; it was Naru along with Lin.

…...

**so tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok there you go Ch. 2 **_

_**Thanks for the review I really appreciate it**_

**HIS MISERY**

"Grrr…," growled Naru as he sat up in bed frustrated by something that happened two and a half years ago. The room he was in was lit up by the early morning sun; he got out of bed and closed the curtains and went back over to the bed and sat on it.

**{Flashback}**

_** …..**__"Naru wait!" Mai voice rang out everything suddenly went quiet; I didn't even saw when she got up from the couch to holding unto my sleeve I really didn't want to face her. "Look at me," she ordered her voice was hoarse from crying I turned around slowly and looked into her big brown eyes, "don't go," she whispered and more tears slid down her cheeks. I hated seeing her like that I hate the fact it was my fault she was crying how I could forget she's so vulnerable "will you stay if I tell you… I'm in love with you?" When she said those words it broke my heart I just remember every time when she would wake up from a dream she had that glaze look in her eyes and for the whole day she would be so happy I had the feeling that I wasn't the one she fell for._

_ "No," I answered more venomous than I intended, I was angry at her she was no better than Miss Hara they only like me because I look just like my brother "you're in love with my __**dead**__ brother," I brushed her shaking hand from my sleeve and turned to leave but before I turned around completely away I caught the heartbroken look on her face and she grabbed at her chest she looked as if she was going to have an heart attack…_

From that day on the memory haunt Naru every chance it got, the boy ran a frustrate hand through his hair. He got off the bed and went into the bathroom 20 minutes later he exit his room dressed in his casual black, he made his way down the stairs where he met Lin who had just exit his father's office.

"You're just in time your father would like to see you," Naru nodded and went in.

Lin could tell Naru was troubled by something ever since he came back Naru was insomnia rampant for six consecutive months he would walk around with a huge black aura around him. He easily got annoyed and quick to anger something Naru wouldn't normally do, even though Naru is Naru and required his peace and quiet but this silence was beyond that Naru plunged into the solitary confinement and into the sea of anti-social. One day Naru ordered tea from the new maid, she forgot and brought him coffee instead pissed off and annoyed he growled at her

"Can't you do anything right Mai?" the poor maid was so frighten she immediately started to apologize and she started to cry .Naru saw her tears and instantly remembered Mai crying and regret growling at the poor girl, he gently touched her on her shoulder and apologized sincerely then left. It was then that Lin figured out that Mai was his problem it was a pity that he couldn't see that he too was in love with the girl. Meddling wasn't something Lin indulged in but this opportunity was too good to pass up and the perfect person to turn to for a sold plan was no other than Monk. Couple days later Lin had a talk with Naru's father about the cases they had done when they were in Japan at that time the man told Lin of his own plans,

"I wanted to tell him but he's been in a foul mood ever since he came back, did he had a bad experience when he was in Japan?" the man asked

"Not really but there is a reason for his mood he just have to man up to it. Lin got his break when he had to go visit his mother in China couple days after he got there he called Monk and arranged a meeting they met at a café not too far from the SPR building.

"What's the big idea of being so discreet?" Monk asked as they took their seat

"I have a preposition for you I assure you, you will enjoy it," Lin said avoiding the question

"Huh?"

Lin told Monk what took place on his side of the planet, Monk was a bit surprise when he heard what happened between Naru and the maid then he shared his side of the story of what happened to Mai after Naru left.

"She took it pretty hard," Monk said "so is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"I have an idea and I'm gonna need your help," Lin said then he told Monk of his idea the man jumped at the idea and waste no time in scheming up the perfect plan

"You know Mai is gonna be really mad at me,"

"That's your problem just make sure everything go as to planned,"

"Sheesh…are you sure you're not related to Naru in any way?"

That very evening Lin booked a flight back to England when he got back he had another talk with his boss this time telling him about the persons that assisted them on the cases as well as the constant bickering between Naru and his young assistant Mai.

"You know I would love to meet that girl," Mr. Davis said

"If all goes well sir I'm sure you'd meet her," Lin answered

"Is she nice?" Mr. Davis asked

"Too nice,"

The next day Lin spent the entire day in his boss's office relating their events of the cases they have been on, he told the man of how special Mai that she saw Eugene in her sleep and giving Noll a nickname calling him 'Naru' for being a narcissist. Mr. Davis was pleased to hear to hear of their adventure in the paranormal world.

Naru got out of his father's office and walked over to where Lin was how,

"He insisted that we go back to Japan to continue to work on more paranormal activities," Naru said standing beside Lin gazing through the window.

"Did he say why," Lin asked

"He claimed the reports of the cases we did were interested and would like for us to continue our investigations but it's weird … he told me to make sure the persons that assisted me on the cases are working with me."

"That is weird," Lin suggested "I'll go call Miss Hara."

"We leave 1pm tomorrow afternoon," Naru informed right before Lin left. Naru then walked over to his bookshelf and took up a random book he settled in a nearby chair and opened the book to read.

**{Flashback}**

**THE DAY GENE BURIED**

___….Naru was standing by the window glaring through it , Masako was sitting across him dressed in black silky kimono her cheeks were stained with tears and as for Madoka and Lin they were nowhere in sight._

_ "The only reason I was jealous of her was because she could see him…," Naru didn't looked at her but he was listening "…I hated that everytime when she fell asleep she would see him and talked to him but when she's awake she had you I used to think she was lying but when I was taken away on the Labyrinth Case I saw him and he told me everything was going to be ok. I knew then that it wasn't you it was him it was Gene and she wasn't lying I figured out that she didn't have a clue that it wasn't you cause she always referred to him as 'Dream Naru' because he looked exactly like you she could only assume it was you. You talked to her so casual and the constant bickering between the both of you is so annoying it made me sick to my stomach. The next thing that really pissed me off was that every time I told you to call me Masako you kept on calling me 'Miss Hara'." Naru now had his back turned to the window his arms crossed across his chest he cast her a brief look then turned his attention to the bookshelf she had a sad distant look in her eyes. "…and for that I'm sorry and I am sincerely sorry for blackmailing you it's just that I missed him so much and you were the closest thing to him then I found out you were going to Japan under an alias name and the only way I could get you to go out with me was by blackmailing you I thought that if I had you I didn't have to let go…but…you are nothing like him you are the total opposite I only felt like I was in love with you but I'm the one who's in love with your dead brother not Mai I would know if she was in love with him." Madoka then walked in _

_ "There you are I have been looking for you Masako your drive is here,"_

_ "Thank you Madoka," Masako said and the two ladies left the room leaving Naru to his thoughts after the funeral he never saw Masako again._

Annoyed with the flashbacks he snapped the book shut and tossed it on the table at that moment Lin walked over to him,

"Miss Hara said she's more than happy to work with you again,"

"That's not the worst part yet we have Mai and the others to face," Naru said

"I took the opportunity to call Monk too," Lin informed

"Just great," Naru comment "what did he say?"

"He suggested we have a meeting tomorrow night at Mai's place,"

"What?" Naru asked in shock "and she's ok with that?"

"She doesn't know of it but he said we should meet up at some concert he was going to play at Mai will be performing," Lin said then left

_(Mai performing?) _Naru thought to himself _(What have you been doing for the pass two and a half years Mai?)_

**(THE NIGHT OF THE CONCERT)**

"Where did you get these?" Naru asked putting the backstage pass around his neck

"Monk sent them to the office and I picked them up," Lin answered. Naru was very anxious and nervous to see Mai again after all these years he didn't know how she was going to react when she sees him tonight. Naru and Lin walked in after showing their passes to the guard out front the place was really crowed people were talking loudly and cheering for the persons on stage over the noise Naru heard the M.C called out Mai's name. His heart skipped a beat both he and Lin stopped suddenly and directed their attention to the stage a shy girl made her way front and center in a red and a black jacket.

_(This have got to be a mistake there is no way that is Mai, she looks nothing like her) _Naru thought as he observed the girl on stage but when she spoke on the mike there is no mistake that was Mai. Just her voice alone drove his anxiety into over drive no one would know this by looking at him knowing Naru he was always in control of his emotions even if it was wrecking him apart.

"_Did you forget?"_

Naru was shocked not only that Mai was singing but she was singing in english he was impressed but knowing Naru he would never tell Mai that. He stood there and listened to the song, he could hear it in her voice that she was sad she sounded as if she was on the verge of crying and she did. When the song ended Mai walked off stage Naru and Lin then made their way to the backstage it didn't took him along time to find her she was standing out, when Naru spotted her she was talking with her friends the ones he met when he first met her.

_(Ok here goes)_

Naru thought to himself before he walked up behind the pre-occupied girl, he heard when her friends made comments they were looking directly at him obviously catching the girls attention then she turned around to see what the problem was. Everything seemed to go in slow motion to Naru even though her body wasn't that of a child anymore her face was certainly the same as she turned and looked up at him his icy sapphire eyes met with her big brown eyes, her eyes widen in shock as she gazed upon him.

Please R&R and tell me what you think

Look out for Ch. 3 ok!


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies really for taking so long to update

I appreciate all the reviews I got especially to xSapphire xRosesxFanx

For being so crazy about my fanfic.

Declaimer: I don't own ghost hunt or make money from it

BACK WITH THE SPR

"Glad you guys could make it," Monk greeted

_(N…Nah…Nah…this is impossible I must be dreaming, this isn't real)_

"Oh no, this is bad," Michiru whispered to Keiko

"Mai do you wanna go get some fresh air?" Keiko asked but got no responds from Mai, she was too busy lost in thoughts wondering if she was having a nightmare.

"This isn't good," Michiru said she took Mai by the shoulder and turned the girl to face her "are you ok Mai?"

"I…uh…I..." Mai said incoherently

"Do you want to come over to my house for a while?" Michiru offered

"I…I. really…don't feel…so…?" Mai mumbled before she collapsed to the floor hitting her head pretty hard.

"MAI!" everyone stated in alarm with the exception of Lin and Naru

"Damn it Mai, I told you to eat something," Ayako said kneeling down next to the unconscious girl.

"Why the hell are you here?" Keiko blurted out at Naru

"Keiko!" Michiru said slapping a hand over her friend's mouth

"Why are you here Naru?" Ayako asked sternly

"Why don't you ask Monk?"

"Care to explain?" Ayako said in a venomous tone too poisonous for Monk

"Uh…I know I have a lot of explaining to do…but first we should get Mai out of here… I am responsible for taking these girls home…or else I won't hear the end of it from Mai…but I got a problem,"

"What is it?" Ayako spat

"My car broke down in the parking lot…and I promised our guitarist that I'd take him home I was the only ride he got…I was wondering if I could borrow your car?"

"What? You are nuts I don't trust you with my car you drive too damn reckless…I'm coming with you…but where does that leaves Mai?"

"With them," Monk said scratching the back of his head nervously

"You've got to be kidding me," Ayako said

"What?" Michiru and Keiko said in unison

Monk pulled Ayako aside and whispered to her

"Trust me on this…I'll tell you what's going on…but you can't say anything to Mai no matter what,"

"Fine,"

"Naru take Mai home we'll meet you back at her apartment we'll talk there…here," he said tossing his keys to Naru "ladies come with me,"

"Are you sure we should leave them with Mai?" Michiru asked concerned

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Monk answered.

Naru was too tired to argue with Monk or make a smart comment so he just did what he was told

"They can get really annoying," he mumbled to himself "Lin let's go"

"Oww…oh god it hurts," Mai groaned waking up with an excruciating headache, her protest of complaint caught her guests' attention. Naru made no effort to move to her so Lin did he got a glass of water and fished out some pain killers from his jacket pocket and walked over to Mai but unfortunately Mai's eyes were still closed when she took the pills and the glass of water from him.

"Thanks," she said as she popped the pills into her mouth and took a sip of the water, she rested her fore arm above her head and opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. After a few seconds she realized she was staring up at her own apartment ceiling

_(How did I get here? What happen? I was at the concert but what happen? When did I get home? ...that's funny normally Ayako would be ranting on and on about why she had to give me those pills…)_

At that precise moment Mai heard shuffling and voices outside her door seconds later the door swung open revealing Ayako, Monk and John.

"Mai are you ok? How are you feeling?" Ayako asked walking over to the girl but when she saw Mai's face confusion was written all over it "what?"

"I must be going crazy…." Mai muttered "didn't you just gave me some pills a while ago?"

"Mai, I'm just getting here it's either Naru or Lin,"

_(Naru! He's here)_

"What?" Mai whispered

"It looks like you hit your head pretty hard when you fell…and speaking of that how many time did I have to tell you to eat, you didn't have any breakfast this morning or lunch...Mai what were you thinking?"

"I don't know," she mumbled

"Now that we're all here let's get down to business," Naru stated

Mai turned her head in the direction of his voice and there he was Naru in the flesh

_(My nightmare is back)_

"I'm here to re-open the SPR, my superior was pleased with the amount of paranormal activities that occurred here and insisted that I came back to work on more cases. I was instructed to continue to work with the persons that assisted me, I still will be working under the name 'Kazuya Shibuya' Masako Hara already agreed to participate…who else will help?"

"I'm in," John answered

"I have to say Naru I'm flattered you talked about us," Ayako taunted

"I never expected you of all persons to do something like that," Monk said chuckling "count me in"

"Oh what the heck me too," Ayako answered, she only agreed because of what Monk told her and John she felt compel to get involved in the meddling John didn't have much of a choice. By this everyone gave an answer except for Mai, who was boiling with heartbroken sadness and anger.

"What about you Mai?" John asked

"I already have a job," she answered immediately

"Very well then," Naru said

"I'm going to bed I have work in the morning please see **everyone** out and tell Monk I'm **so mad** at him," Mai spoke to Ayako in a low tone, then she got up from the couch but swayed when she got up.

"Hey you got to be careful," Monk jumped to his feet

"I'm fine," Mai snapped at him

"Does your head still hurt?" Lin asked

"Yeah just a little but I feel so tired," she answered

"That's just the effects of the pills they'll make you very sleepy

"Yeah, thanks" she said to him then opened her bed room door

"Do you want me to stay over?" Monk asked but Mai didn't even bother to answer him she just slammed the door shut behind her.

"She's mad at me isn't she?"

"Ya think," Ayako answered

"We better get going," Naru said to Lin

"So you're not staying?" Monk asked Ayako

"No…she need some space," Ayako said "Mai we're leaving now!"

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow Ayako," she called out then they all left.

For the whole night Mai tossed and turned from the thoughts and questions and memories running through her mind before she knew it, it was already morning and time for work. It wasn't a very busy day but Mai kept messing up the orders her mind was still chaotic and jumbled, Michiru figured that Naru showing up like he did had taken a toll on Mai.

"Hey Mai," a voice came from behind her, the girl turned around to be greeted by her school mate

"Hey Keigo," she greeted him "what can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing I was just passing by when I saw you through the window just though I'd stop by and say hi,"

"Oh ok then 'hi',"

"Hehehe," the boy laughed nervously "That's an unusual look for you,"

"I know but my job requires costumes kimonos are not really my thing but I don't have a problem wearing them," Mai said

"It looks good on you," He comment

"You think so?"

Unfortunately for her someone was watch her with intentions he signaled for Mai's boss who quickly went over to his booth.

"Excuse me sir are you the manager?"

"Yes I am" Hisagi answered

"I have been signaling to that waitress over there for the past few minutes but she chose to ignore me and continue her conversation with that boy,"

"I'm so sorry sir I'll have another waitress take your orders and have a talk with that one," Hisagi said apologetically

"I prefer that waitress,"

"Then I'll have her over here right away," Hisagi said then marched over to Mai, Mai was so busy talking she didn't see her boss coming.

"I know someone that wears these all the time I wonder if she ever wears anything else," Mai said to Keigo

"Mai!" came a stern voice frightening the girl causing her to almost drop her note book

"Y…y…yes Hyabusa-san?"

"What are you doing?"

"I…I..," she stuttered

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BRINGING IDLE FRIENDS HERE WHO AREN'T BUYING ANYTHING? YOU ARE WEARING MY PATIENCE IF YOUR NOT LATE YOU HAVE THAT ROCK STAR COMING HERE AND DISTRACTING YOU. DIDN'T YOU HERE THE COSTUMER OVER BY BOOTH 7 CALLING FOR YOUR ATTENTION? MAI THIS IS YOUR LAST STRAW IF YOU DON'T STRAIGHTEN UP YOUR ACT YOU'RE FIRED," her boss barked, Mai knew better than to open her mouth and say anything

_(Naru may be a self-loving jerk but he's nothing like Hyabusa-san… come on Mai focus)_

"Y…yes sir, right away," she said and dashed over to the booth

_(I swear no one called for my attention)_

"I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to ignore you I'm so sorry," Mai apologized but was looking over her shoulder for Keigo but he was nowhere in sight

_(Hyabusa-san must have scared him off…but then again who wouldn't I'm so frighten i can't stop shaking)_

"M…may I take your order," Mai said flipping through the pages of her book still unaware of the person she was servicing.

"It doesn't appear as if you're sorry at all Mai,"

Mai's head snapped up immediately

"Y…y…you? What are you doing here?" she asked

"The same reason everyone else is here," he answered simply

Fuming on the inside Mai tried her hardest to not let Naru get under her skin, through gritted teeth she asked for his order.

"W...What can I get for you sir?"

"Tea," he answered nonchalantly

"W…will that be all sir?"

"For now,"

Mai left the booth and went over to place the order

_(That damn jerk what is he doing showing up here of all places? Did monk put him up to this?)_

A few minutes later the order was ready she took up the tea and took it to his booth

"There you go sir,"

He looked up at her and could tell that she was very upset and uneasy, he directed his gaze back down on some papers he was reading.

"Why so intense? Shouldn't you be like your friend over there?"

Mai glanced over at her friend being all polite and friendly with her customers Mai directed her attention back to Naru but just looking at him brought about a surge of anger she have be compressing for 2 years.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Mai almost growled

Naru merely took a sip from his tea and ignored her, Mai turned away from him and hissed she was about to march off.

"I don't like this tea," he comment

"Excuse me," Mai snapped

"This tea tastes awful I need a different one,"

"Sorry it's not up to your taste sir I'll get you a different one," she snatched up the cup and left

Mai replaced the order

"Mai you look so angry what is the problem?"

"Just look over at booth 7,"

"Oh my, what is he doing here?" Michiru asked after she saw Naru

"No idea," Mai mumbled

The sound of a tiny bell went off and Mai took her order, she took it over to Naru again

"Here you go sir,"

Naru took a sip then place it back on the table, Mai stood there waiting for his comment but none came she turned to leave when he spoke.

"This is terrible it tastes like dish water,"

Mai was surprised at his comment, she took a deep breath to came herself down then snatched up the cup again and marched off.

_(This narcissist jerk is driving me crazy!)_

She replaced the order again, waited a few minutes then took it over to Naru again.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Naru comment again.

That was it Mai had it up to her neck with Naru she marched into the kitchen and made the tea herself and took it to him, after placing the tea in front of him she stood and waited for his comment again.

Naru took a sip of the tea then placed it back on the table and said nothing, Mai stood there still waiting annoyed as hell.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you satisfied now," Mai asked twitching from all angles with anger

"You made it," he answered simply

_(What the … how did he know I made it? Is he toying with me?)_

"YOU ARE THE MOST DESPICABLE PERSON I HAVE EVER MET," Mai exploded "I MUST SAY I HAVE NEVER MET ANYONE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE AS EGOTISTIC AS YOU….)

"You sure you want to do that right now?" Naru asked but Mai was too busy yelling at him to hear "you sure you don't want to look behind you?"

Mai was so busy yelling at Naru that she didn't hear him trying to tell her that the boss was heading her way.

"MAI!" came a strong voice

Mai spun around to meet her boss,

"Do you know what this means?" he asked

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it's that this…" Mai tried to explained

"Mai you give me no choice," her boss said quietly "I'm gonna have to let you go,"

"Are you sure about that boss? Ever since Mai started working here we got quite a lot more customers," Michiru said appearing from out of no where

"Those customers came here off their own free will," the boss said stubbornly

"Ok then suit yourself,' Michiru said waltzing off

"Get your things then come get your check,"

Mai sighed in defeat she was sad that she got fired but she blamed herself for not being able to suppressed her out bursts at Naru.

"Damn it," Mai mumbled

"I tried to warn you," Naru comment

Mai shot him a nasty glare and marched off

_(This was all your damn fault, if you hadn't showed up none of this would have happened and I would still have a job…now what am I going to do? I don't have a job)_

After changing back into her clothes and collected her things, she was given her last pay check she gave her friend a hug.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine I just have to find another part time job until we graduate," Mai said reassuringly

Mai left the restaurant and walked to a nearby bus stop she plopped down on the seat and hung her head in her hands then began to cry.

_(What the heck am I gonna do now I don't have any job, how am I gonna pay the bills and buy groceries? I don't know what to do…..and this is all that damn idiots fault...why the hell did you come back here? You damn jerk face…)_

You don't look so happy as before," came a voice from beside her. Mai lifted her head up to look who spoke.

"What do you want," she snapped "haven't you made my life miserable enough?"

Those words stung Naru to the core he knew he had caused her a lot of pain he wanted to make it up to her but not sure how to do it.

"Do you hate me that much that you had to show up here and got me fired?

"I didn't get you fired," he said "I tried to warn you but you weren't listening,"

"It doesn't matter now," Mai sighed "I'm jobless"

"I'm sorry I can't get you your job back but…"

"But what?" Mai inquired

Naru paused for a while then turned his attention down the road "what?"

"You can come work for me,"

Mai gazed down on the ground for a while, Naru waited patiently for Mai's answer.

"OK then," she answered quietly

"I'm sure Madoka would jump for joy when she sees you," Naru said expressionless

"Madoka is here too?" Mai asked

"You haven't changed Mai, your still an idiot,"

"Gee thanks," Mai growled as they both walked back to the SPR Building

…

**Ok this is it for now please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

First of all let me apologize for taking so long so long to update.

I am soooo sorry

Secondly I wouldn't call this a chapter it is much too short so I will be updating immediately after this so please be patient with me.

Ok on with the story.

THE CASE

It had been over four months now that Mai had started working at the SPR, she had long forgiven Monk for keeping Naru's return a secret form her. During their return they have had cases but none were too dangerous and didn't really require much investigation, when they weren't on cases they would be in the office. Lin like old times would be in his office typing away god knows what on his computer ,Naru he would be in his cave of an office and as for Mai her administrative work continued and when there was nothing to do she would retort to doing her homework assignments. Of lately Monk and Ayako had become scarce and no one knew of where they would disappear to. John and Masako often visit, Mai noticed that Masako wasn't clinging to Naru as she used to and it left her to wonder if something had happened between the two. More likely Masako was often seen with John at her side Mai saw this but never thought anything of it she was used to seeing them appearing on cases with each other or showing up at the same time.

One Friday after school Mai was at work trying to finish up some assignments that was due the next week plus she was studying for her college entry exams. Her phone alarm went off she paused to looked at it, she set the pen on the desk then reached over and took up the phone and turned the alarm off. She then pushed away from the table and reluctantly and went into the kitchen, she filled the kettle with water, set it on the stove and lit it, and leaned back against the small counter and waited for the kettle to boil. Since working for Naru Mai had changed drastically and he had noticed she was more reserved and kept to herself she doesn't talk to him unless she has to, she avoid eye contact with him at all cost she would work effectively then resort to her studies. She addresses him as Shibuya sama which came as a surprise to Naru and the rest of the gang and she always made his tea before he even asked for it, even the bubbly personality she used to portray turned apathetic. After a few minutes the kettle began to whistle, she turned the stove off and got out two tea cups and made black coffee in one and black tea in the other. She placed the cups on a tray then head out the kitchen and made her way to Lin's office she balanced the tray on one hand then used the other to knock on the door and was greeted by a grunt which was Lin's way of answering. She walked in and placed the coffee on his desk

"Taniyama you don't have to bring coffee or tea so often as Naru…_agrigato_,"

"You're welcome," Mai said dryly then exit his office

Mai knocked on Naru's door but there was no answer she knocked again and this time she heard a clear

"Come in,"

Naru looked up at Mai as she entered his office, she came in not uttering a word to him and simply place the tea on his desk then took up the empty one but just as she was about to leave he spoke, "before you leave give these to Lin," he slid two sheets of paper over in her direction "and by the way take care of these." That was when Mai actually noticed the tall stack of papers on his desk, she took up the papers for Lin then head out. She first went to the kitchen and got rid of the tray then she went and gave the papers to Lin then went back into Naru's office for the stack of paper. The papers were too much for her to carry all at once which meant she had to make a few trips back and forth, she went back in his office and took up some of the papers and brought them out to her table she then went for some more. On her second trip there was a knock on the door and in stroll a chubby woman with dark pink hair,

"Um…may I help you?" Mai asked but after the question left her lips she recognize who it was and her eyes grew wide in shock.

"Wow! Do I look that different that you don't recognize me?" asked the woman

"_G...Gomen'nasai _Madoka I didn't recognize you with that watermelon in front of you,"

"Eeeeh what watermelon?" Madoka asked looking around in a comical way, then Mai pointed to her stomach which made the woman chuckle "I'm just pregnant Mai I have a husband you know,"

"You have a husband?" Mai asked surprised

"Last time I check I was married a year and a half," Madoka giggled

Suddenly Lin's office door opened and Lin standing in the door way

"Are you ok?" he asked in a slightly panicked voice

"I'm fine," Madoka waddled over to him and gave him a big hug then kissed him this shocked Mai to no end she was frozen in place. Madoka glanced in Mai's direction and saw her expression and started laughing she was laughing so hard that Lin had a worried expression on his face. Her roaring laughter was so loud that it caused Naru to get out of his office.

"Hahahahahaha oh my god…the look on your face is priceless, you don't have to look so shock Mai Lin is my husband and this is our baby," She said rubbing her stomach.

"Why are you here Madoka?" asked an irritated Naru

"Oh hi," Madoka greeted but Naru didn't answer he just stared at her "I came to see my husband,"

"Pregnant women are suppose to stay home," Naru stated

"Are you going to tell me what to do Oliver Davis?" Madoka said in a dark and scary voice with a dark aura emitting from around her.

"Naru don't," Mai heard Lin say in an exhausted voice the next thing she heard was the slam of Naru's office door.

"Um Madoka is there anything I can get you?"

"Oh no I'm fine just going to talk to Lin for a while _jay ne," _she said then disappeared into Lin's office.

Mai returned to Naru's office and got some more of the papers by this Naru was sitting behind his desk with an irritated expression. Mai wasn't paying much attention to him well not anymore, he had been watching her secretly he was beyond annoyed that she had become so isolated an unsociable, it annoyed him every time she called him Shibuya sama, he found it especially annoying when she wouldn't yell at him or caused their regular bickering like she used to. Mai had really changed the girl he sees now is not the girl he once knew; frustrated he got up from his desk and took up the rest of the papers and left the office. Mai was busy making space on her table to go for the last set of papers when suddenly a hand shot out from over her shoulder and drop them on her table, taken by surprise she took a step back and bumped into something or rather someone.

"I have meant to say this to you for some time now,"

Mai was rigid with shock for the second time that day it wasn't that Naru was behind her that brought on such shock it was the proximity and that he spoke so close to her ear that goosebumps raised on her skin involuntarily. "It's unlike you to address me as Shibuya sama, not that I have a problem with that, it's just that coming from you it sounds annoying,"

And just for that split second the old Mai surfaced she was going to give him a piece of her mind, but when she spun around to face him the smart comment she had in mind disperse immediately when she came face to face with him. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw that Naru's face was merely inches from hers, Naru himself was a bit surprise for he wasn't expecting her to turn around so quickly. She would have stepped back but her table was preventing her from doing so and Naru on the other hand made no effort o move away from their awkward position. His gaze met her wide frightened brown eyes then travelled down to her slightly parted pink lips, her uneven breathing was tempting him, he felt a sudden urge to close the distance between them an pressed his lips against hers and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He felt the need to have her pressed firmly against his body, he was curious as to how her skin would feel beneath his touch. For the first time he felt strongly tempted to do something uncharacteristic and he felt he would have acted upon it if there wasn't a knock on the door and without a word he turned and walked away. Mai let out the breath that she was holding and sagged against her desk (_what the heck was that?_) she felt slightly dizzy and she shook her head to clear away the feeling. Then she heard Naru talking to someone the person he was talking to was a female with short blond hair suddenly a nauseous feeling over came her and the dizziness came back much stronger. Mai's hand shot up to her head as if trying to stop the place from moving she shook her head again to clear it, just then Naru turned to her and said something but she didn't hear it everything before her swirled into darkness.

_**DREAM**_

_**[ **__(W…What happened? Where am I? Is this a dream?) _**Mai noticed that she wasn't in the office anymore, it seemed like it was night for there was no light protruding from the window she was facing. In fact the window was closed and the curtains were drawn, she slowly turned around and found to her immediate right there were two book shelves stack with books. She leaned closer to get a better look there seemed to be many books of different genre. She noticed that next to the book cases was a slide door she hesitantly stepped towards the door then reached out to open it when she suddenly drew her hand away from it **_(wait a minute if this is a dream where is Na...I mean Eugene? Even after they returned his body to England I am positive I saw him in my dreams twice before Naru came back. So where is he?)_** Mai held her hand close to her chest as she examine the door then she decide against opening the it she glanced over to her left but there wasn't much only a school uniform hung up on a rack, **_(hmmn I've never seen that uniform before, how…different I mean it's just plain and the skirt is pretty long all the way down to the ankles)_** she turned fully around to observe her vicinity her eyes caught a bed and two bedside table the lights were on but they were very dim then she noticed the room door. **_(It's a bedroom, this is someone's bedroom from the looks of it it's a female's bedroom…)_** There was something about this room that gave Mai the chills it had a dark eerie feeling to it as if something bad was going to happen or something bad had already happened, then suddenly the room began to get cold rapidly. It was so cold that Mai had to wrap her arms around her torso **_(the temperature dropped so suddenly…oh no the temperature dropped!) _**she thought in alarm **_(this means)_** Mai felt terrified to look behind her as she felt an extremely cold presence behind her, Mai was now visibly shaking from head to toe in fear when she heard it and as suddenly as it came the cold presence left. Mai listened carefully then she heard the noise again it sounded as if someone was crying**

"**H…Hello? Is anyone here?"**

**It was at that moment she heard the noise again but this time it was a bit more audible, Mai turned around in the room to pin point the noise but she still didn't see anyone. Unconscious of what she was doing, she unintentionally took a few steps closer to the bed and it was then that the sobbing grew louder. Mai turned to face the bed when something moved that caused Mai to jump back but her eyes never leaving the bed, then she saw the silhouette of a girl sitting on the bed. **_(How did I not see her there earlier? Was she sitting there all along?)_** "Are you ok?" Mai asked but the girl didn't appear to have heard her so Mai took a reluctant step closer to the girl "Hey are you ok?" Mai asked again but the girl still didn't seem to hear her at all so Mai took a few more steps closer but Mai noted that the closer she got to the girl the more real she appeared. Mai envisage that the girl had long jet black straight hair that hid her face from view, her skin was pale too pale to be human she was in a long white frail night gown. She was sitting on the bed her feet was on the ground and her shoulders hunched forward and her hands were gripping her night gown,**

** Worried Mai gradually made her way over to the figure of the crying girl**

** "What's the matter?" She asked but the girl didn't answer she just sat there shuddering, Mai then reached out to touch her on her shoulder when suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her backwards**

** "It's not safe here it's too dangerous wake up Mai," came a stern stoic familiar voice "wake up!"**

** "Why?" Mai asked but she was too late everything around her changed**_**]**_

"Mai, Mai wake up,"

Her eyes fluttered open and her hand shot up to her forehead to massage her temples

"Ow," she groaned when her fingers came in contact with her head then she felt a hand brush away her hand and placed something cold on her head. "What happened?" she asked finally understanding who was directly over her

"You hit your head pretty hard on the edge of the table when you fell," Naru informed

"I fell?"

"Don't tell me you lose your memories too,"

Mai said nothing she just glared at him, she slowly raised herself up off the couch and swung her feet to the floor and tried to get up but was stopped by Naru.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly and forced herself to stand up which caused her to sway lucky Naru was already standing in front of her when her hand shot out to his shoulder for support.

"Stop being a hard headed and rest a while," Naru said forcing her to sit back down

"I don't get pay for sitting around doing nothing," she said

"I am not taking the blame if you hurt yourself on the job Mai," he said in a warning voice

She huffed in irritation and turned away from him she let her gaze travel to the floor then came to rest on her school shoes

"Fine," she finally said "then hand me the phone,"

"Why?" Naru asked

"I need to call the others,"

"What for," Naru asked again

"What are you the police?" Mai asked her voice filled with irritation "you just took a case the normal thing to do is call the others,"

Naru was shocked,

"How did you know I took a case? You didn't even saw the client,"

"I'm…not really sure," she answered "I just feel it I guess, more like an intuition,"

"Did you have a dream?"

At this question Mai became very quiet,

"My head hurts," she said in a mono tone then lay back down on the couch with her back to Naru

To be continued…

Ok please review, tell me what you like and don't like

I don't mind gimme something and by the way I had a huge writers block

Again my apologies

_Jay ne …_


	5. Chapter 5

Gomen'nasai for taking so long

Man I wasn't expecting this story to spiral so much out of control

But oh well

**ARRIVAL **

The next day they arrived at a beautiful timber house with an extravagant keiunkan garden normally this sight would have caused Mai to jump in joy but instead she was leaning on the side of the van with her arms fold across her chest waiting on the others to arrive along with Lin and a sulking Naru. It didn't take long before two cars pulled up next to the van which Mai recognized immediately, she watched quietly as the car doors open to reveal the drivers and passengers. Ayako, Yasuh and Masako emerged from Matsuzaki's car while John and Monk got out of his car

"Mai, it's good to see you," Monk greeted with open arms but just before he could give her a bear hug Mai slipped under his arms. "Uh did I do something?" he asked slightly puzzled

"No, I would just like to know I can breathe for the rest of my life," she said then giggled at the hurt puppy dog look Monk had on his face.

"Don't make that face Monk I will hug you," Yasuh said grasping Monk's forearm causing the man to shriek back in fear. This caused Mai and Ayako to laugh out loud which caught Naru's attention it was such a rear sight to see Mai laughed like that again, then he cleared his throat

"Quit goofing off, we have a job to do," He stated then headed for the front door with Lin hot on his heels.

"You heard the boss guys," Mai said to them "time to work,"

They had just arrive at the front door when it was yanked open by a woman with short blond hair

"I have been anticipating your arrival Mr. Shibuya please come in," the woman said then stepped aside to allow them in, "My name is Eri Yakumo," she introduced herself has she led them to the living room where she encouraged everyone to take a seat.

"Miss Yakumo," Naru started "let me introduce you to my team, these are my assistants," he gestured towards Mai and Lin "these four are my associates and he's my researcher,"

"Hi, thank you so much for coming" she said appreciatively "I really couldn't stay in this house any longer,"

"Miss Yakumo would you mind if I interview you?" Naru asked

"No I don't mind at all, but first let me get the refreshments," She said and Naru nodded, she got up from her seat when she suddenly noticed Mai "Are you ok now?"

Mai looked up at her puzzled

"Excuse me?"

"Yesterday, I saw when you fainted you hit your head pretty hard too,"

"Oh…yeah I'm fine now I slept it off,"

"That sounds good…say do you want to give me a hand in the kitchen?"

"Sure,"

Then the woman beamed down at her

"Excuse me," she said to them with a slight bow then she left with Mai waltzing behind her

"She seems nice," Monk said

"This place is really fancy and I haven't seen it all yet, must have worth a lot," Ayako chide in

"You said it," Yasuh added

It didn't take long for Mai and Eri to return Mai was carrying a tray with cups on it which she balanced perfectly on one hand, Eri had a tray with sandwiches. After handing out individuals share both Eri and Mai took their seat.

Naru immediately got down to business

"When did you start experiencing these paranormal activities?"

"Well I bought this house over a month now but I was not aware fully of the back ground of it until recently. For the first week everything was normal but… after that things started happening,"

"Like what?" Naru asked

"Things started to miss place, I remember one day I was in my room upstairs and I had just place a glass of water on my study desk then I walked over to my window and opened it to open it and when I turn around the glass of water was in the middle of the floor, that's when I suspect something wasn't right…after that it got worse."

"Go on," Naru encouraged

"I start hearing noises, tapings, books falling off the shelves, doors slamming, plates breaking when no one is in the kitchen, and I swear I hear whispers, I even hear heavy footsteps and night time, even screams that woke me up in the middle of the night…I only live here with my daughter most of the times she stays over at her father's house because I work so late and sometimes I don't come home. I thought I was being paranoid until a few nights ago Yahiko came home did her usual things we talked; she had her dinner, took a bath then went to bed which was the norm. That night when she went to bed I was down here sorting out some business documents, it was pretty late when I decided that I should go to bed when I heard something fell I looked around the room to located what had fallen but I didn't see anything out of order so I just shrugged it off. I was putting the files away when a picture frame flew off the wall and almost hit me I can't tell you how frighten I was at that moment, then the place started to shake at first it felt like a small tremor but it got worst. It shook so hard that everything on the shelves were falling off the lights began to flicker on and off…then suddenly…I heard an ear splitting scream coming from Yahiko's room she was screaming for me. Alarmed I started to run to her room when everything started attacking me, books, pens, pillows, frames, shoes everything started hitting me as if preventing me from going to Yahiko. I had to crawl all the way up the stairs on four by the time I got to the top of the stairs I was covered in bruises all over, I got to my feet and rushed to Yahiko's room to find her suspended in mid air it appeared as if she was being choked . I tried to reach for her but she was too high up I yelled at her to stay awake when suddenly she was flung into the wall the impact was so great that I thought her neck snapped, then it seemed she was being yanked by her hair and was slammed into the ceiling….she begged me to help her but I didn't know how to, then it seemed as if she was hit from behind and she came sailing to the ground I caught her just in time before she hit the ground. I immediately left with her and took her to father I haven't come back since either until now."

Naru shut the book he was writing in and said to Monk

"Monk start bringing in the equipments, Lin and I will set up the monitors, Mai and John set up the equipments, Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki I need you to go around and detect if there are any spirits here and Yasuh I need you to find out the history of this I want floor plans as well anything you can find I want it."

"I should carry all the equipments by myself?" Monk whined

"Shut up, you don't have to put up with a brat," Ayako scolded

"Oh one more thing Mr Shibuya the rooms I forgot to tell you, I have four bed rooms you can use them as you please but I wouldn't suggest anyone staying in Yahiko's room, oh and you can use this living room as your base the kitchen is there help yourselves," Eri informed she looked down on her watch "its getting late I should get going if you need me just call me on my sisters number the number is on the refrigerator,"

"I should leave as well," Yasuh said "we can leave together,"

"Oh ok,"

"_Jay ne,"_ he waved to the others then left with Eri.

Everyone immediately busied themselves with their task,

"Uh Mai sorry I missed your concert that time,"

"Huh? You still remember that? It's been a long time now no needs to apologize," Mai said setting up one of the cameras in the kitchen

"You gonna perform again?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly "but to be honest it was fun to perform,"

"I bet it was next time be sure to inform me, I wanted to hear you sing,"

"Really? Well that is if I get another gig or something,"

"Ah we're done here lets head to the bedroom,"

"Yeah,

"You sense anything?" Ayako asked

"I'm not sure what to tell you," Masako answered

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure I sense something but then again it's like nothing is here,"

"Maybe you should concentrate harder,"

"Maybe you should do something for a change,"

"What did you say," Ayako growled she felt as if she would pommel Masako "you haven't changed one bit."

"You either," Masako smirked openly

"Let's just move on to the next room,"

"Aaaahhh jeez my back hurts," Monk complained as he sagged into the couch. Lin and Naru had already set up the monitors and was making necessary adjustments as each monitor flick on as Mai and John set the cameras up.

An hour later everyone was settled in the living room except for Mai and John,

"Miss Hara did you sensed anything," Naru asked

"As I told Ayako I'm not sure how to explain it," She answered "I can only say it feels like something is here but at the same time it's like nothing is here,"

"Lin do you see anything on the monitors?"

"No,"

Just then Mai and John walked in with trays in hand and seemed to be engrossed in a conversation, Mai set her tray down on the table and took up a cup and hand it to Naru While John hand out the other tea cups, and then they both settled down with their own cups.

"What now?" Mai asked after she took a sip of the tea

Monk volunteered in filling them in on what Masako said

"That's odd," John said "It's either there are spirits here or not,"

"It's not easy to explain but something weird is going on here," Masako said

Ayako and Monk glanced at Mai then at each other

"Naru what do you think?" Monk asked

"I don't know yet…"

While everyone was discussing the situation Mai felt a cold chill ran up her spine, she felt as if she was being watched, she looked up at the door but nothing was there whatever was there seemed to have vanished.

_(What was that? It's like I was being watched)_

"Hey Mai," Monk said catching her attention

"Huh?"

"Are you ok? I called you twice before but you seemed zoned out,"

"No I'm fine, what it is?"

"We're going to bed you should too,"

"Oh," just then Mai saw Ayako leaned over and whispered something to Masako, Masako in return stared up at the woman and nod her head. Ayako then stretched lazily

"I'm so tired, I'm going to bed,"

Masako raised her kimono sleeve to lips

"Me too," she mumbled

"Ok I'll come too," Mai said getting up from the couch

"Sorry Mai but you can't,"

"What? Why?"

"Because," Masako answered "we only have one bed and you can't hold,"

"What?"

"Yeah it's true," John confirmed "only one bed in our room too,"

"Then where am I gonna sleep?"

"Don't know," Ayako said off handedly and head out

"Don't care," Masako added as she too left

The boys bid their good nights then left, leaving Mai alone with the last persons she wanted to share room with.

_(What did I do to deserve this?)_

Mai looked around the room for something to keep her occupied but there wasn't much so she got up to leave the room to find her things.

"Where are you going?"

"To find somewhere to sleep,"

"You should know by now no one goes off by themselves,"

"You want to stay here that's your business I'm tired and I want to sleep," she turned again to walk out when she felt it again an eerie presence lurking on the opposite side of the door it felt as if it was waiting for her. Mai felt her heart skipped a beat _(This is the second time I felt that, what's going on here?)_ and she hesitated to open the door,

"You should go with her," Lin said

"I got a job to do,"

"There isn't much to do now, and you know that,"

"Don't forget I'm the boss here," Naru stated

"Don't forget she's your employee if anything happens to her it's on you," Lin warned

Naru knew Lin was right if anything happened to Mai it would be his responsibility which he didn't want to be added on his agenda. He slowly pushed the chair back and got up,

"If anything happens you know where to find me," He said finally

He began making his way over to where Mai is and noticed that she hesitating to open the door, Mai heard footsteps behind her and she turned around to investigate and saw Naru halted next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked skeptical

"Going to bed,"

She glanced over his shoulder at Lin then back up at him

"We're sharing room," Naru answered her unasked question then reached for the door and open it.

Mai jumped slightly when the door opened she looked out cautiously but there was nothing there the eerie presence she felt suddenly disappeared, this didn't go unnoticed by Naru he saw the way she was surveying the hall.

"You're gonna stand all night?" he said and walked passed her and headed up the stairs as if on cue Mai fall in steps behind him but all this while she was looking around she couldn't shake the feeling that something was in the shadows. When Naru stopped she caught herself just in time to stop herself before she pumped into him, he twisted the knob of the door and pushed the door open and stepped aside to allow her in. Mai entered and immediately spotted her knapsack (_I guess those guys put it here)_ and it wasn't until then that realization dawned on her,** she** was sharing room with **Naru** it was also then that she noticed that there was one bed in the room too Mai felt like going back down stairs where Lin was and sleep on the couch _(what a nightmare). _

"Take the bed," Naru stated more likely ordered

"Dibs on the bathroom," Mai said and slung the knapsack over her shoulder and headed in the bathroom _(we better solve this case fast)._

Mai took approximately 30min to shower, she slide the shower curtain aside and stepped out of the bath with the towel wrapped around her. She took out her sleep wears

"Oh crap, I packed shorts,"

_(What choice do I have I didn't know I was gonna be roommates with the likes of him)_

She sighed heavily and slipped into her navy blue shorts and white tank top _(here goes) _she thought as she pushed the bathroom open. Naru was leaning on the wall next to the window but he was engrossed in his black book that he's never seen without on cases and on top of that he was shirtless. She found herself staring at his torso he was well tone and lean her gaze travel up to his face which she could tell he was deep in thoughts. Out of the blues she remembered their incident in the office she remembered how close he was to her their lips almost touched, she sworn he was gazing at her lips. At the thought Mai tore her gaze away from him _(don't even go there Mai not in this lifetime or any lifetime as a matter of fact, that was then), _she dropped her bag on the floor next to the bed which caused Naru to look up. He gazed at her attire the shorts were really short and her top was close fitting emitting her perfect curves all of this went unnoticed by Mai who was busy loosing her hair tie from her hair. Naru snap the book shut and eased off the wall grabbed his towel and head in the bathroom _(we better solve this case fast). _By the time Naru got out of the shower Mai was already in bed, her hair was scattered all over the pillow, it appeared as if she had just dozed off. Naru crossed the room and sat on the chair and got out a book and began reading.

_**DREAM**_

_** [[[**_**Mai found herself suspended in mid air standing above the house, she began looking around when she spot him heading in her direction she turned and faced him.**

** "Your back," she whispered**

** "Gomen'nasai Mai," he apologized "I didn't meant for you to get hurt,"**

** "Its ok," she said with a smile "it wasn't your fault,"**

** "If I had told you who I was from the start none of that would have happened,"**

**At this she went quiet**

** "Maybe I should have fallen for you instead,"**

**He chuckled**

** "Noll is a genius but he is still an 'idiot scientist' he still has a long way to go,"**

** "Noll?"**

**At this he laughed out loud**

** "Yeah that's what we called him shorten for 'Oliver',"**

** "Can we not talk about him?" Mai asked looking away from him and gazed down at the house**

** "You're right there are better things to warn you about,"**

** "Warn?"**

** "Yeah, you're in grave danger both you and Masako,"**

** "Us? Why us?"**

** "Look down and tell me what you see,"**

**She stared at the house trying to find something out of place and that's when she saw a light but it was very faint then it was gone within the blink of an eye,**

** "Did you see that? There was a light just a second ago,"**

** "Is that all you see?"**

** "What's that?" Mai asked squinting her eyes to see "there's something moving down there but I can't see it,"**

** "That's what is after you and Masako,"**

** "But I can't see it,"**

** "That's what makes it even more dangerous," he said looking down also "by the way Mai there is something I have to tell you."**

** "What is it?"**

** "It's about you,"**

** "What about me?"**

** "You still haven't noticed have you; you have been ignoring it so long you haven't noticed,"**

** "What are you talking about?"**

** "You remember back then on that case when you gave Masako the key?"**

**Mai nodded her head in confirmation "I discovered that, that was just a part of your latent ability,"**

** "What do you mean 'a part'?"**

** " I found that you are able to go in another person's dreams but the deeper you go the more dangerous I presume it would get,"**

** "I can do that? How?"**

** "That part I don't know, oh and by the way there are something's you can bring to reality,"**

** "Eeeh, how do I do that?"**

** "Again I'm not so sure,"**

**They stayed quiet for a while then Mai asked**

** "That light what is it?"**

** "Very hard to say but it doesn't seem evil in any way,"**

** "I see,"**

** "Anyways later, and Mai please be careful don't go wandering off on your own"**

**Then he faded from her sight...]]]]**

Mai woke up in the middle of the night; she sat up in bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes

_(We are in danger, does it has anything to do with the uneasiness I feel? Like I'm being watched I wonder if Masako feels the same way. Why would I want to go in someone's dream? That's invading their privacy I won't do something like_ _that as a matter of fact I don't even know how to do it, so what am I worrying about?... I don't know what's happening this is just too much one day I was a normal girl now I'm a psychic… I wonder if I should tell him) _

Mai looked up for the first time and saw Naru sitting in a chair he seemed hunched over slightly (he looks uncomfortable, is he even asleep? That's not my problem) then she lay back down on the bed and close her eyes. No matter how much she tried to go back to sleep her mind wouldn't let her, frustrated she got out of bed and walked over to where Naru was,

"Hey," she said but he didn't move, she sighed heavily then rest her hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Are you going to dislocate my shoulder?" he said without looking at her

"Got to bed," Mai said in a mono tone

"I was asleep until you woke me up for no apparent reason at all it seems,"

"You look uncomfortable,"

"I'm fine,"

"Just get in the bed," Mai ordered getting irritated

"No way,"

"Look if you don't get in that bed I won't be able to sleep for the rest of the night unless you don't mind me sleeping on the job, and you can't fire me cause it would be your fault. Don't think for a second I am doing this because I want to,"

"If I take the bed where are you going to sleep?"

"On the bed of course,"

"Forget it,"

"Naru you really are a jerk…" she said quietly then turned away from him and climbed back onto the bed.

Naru sat in the chair surprised that Mai actually called him Naru again and a jerk _(sometimes I forget that Mai is so_ _vulnerable and on top of that she almost yelled at me_) he smiled to himself before he got up from his chair and walked over to the bed, he hesitated for a while before he got in. Mai felt the other side of the bed sunk under his weight then she closed her eyes and was asleep in no time.

To be continued….

Please R&R

Thank you guys so much

xSapphirexRosesxFan thank u so much you have inspired me to continue with this story


	6. Chapter 6

DANGER APPROACHES

Early that morning Mai rolled over and made contact with Naru's back which woke him up immediately

"Don't,"

He heard her whispered, Naru reached for his watch on the night stand it was 3:30 in the morning it was still too early to get up

"Please don't,"

He heard her whisper again more desperate, to be honest he wasn't the least bit interested in what she was dreaming about until she suddenly started shivering ,her hand that was resting on his back gripped him hard. He was just about to turn and wake her up when he heard her sobbing then she rolled away from him suddenly she then bolt right up out of her sleep, her hands were clutching her chest and her breathing was heavy. She felt something wet on her face with gingerly fingers she touched her cheeks and they were wet,

_(I was crying, that dream why is it still haunting me? He is back isn't he? Then why is this stupid dream haunting me! Damn it! Don't I deserve a break!)_

"What did I do in my past life to deserve this?" Mai said through gritted teeth

It was then that she realized that she wasn't in her room, the room was odd to her she reached over to her left to turn the night light on when she noticed that someone was on the other side of the bed. She quickly pulled her hand away when the person sat up, the person then turned and flicked the light on and revealed his identity.

"It's still too early," he said

Mai narrowed her eyes on the man haunting her dreams, she remembered where she was and why she was there and that she was practically forced to share room with him. She glared at him so hard it was hard to miss, from the dim of the light he read her like a book she was angry no better yet she was furious at him but never did he saw hate in her eyes.

"It would be a lot easier if you hate me"

Mai said nothing she yanked the cover from off her and hopped out of the bed she looked around the room for her bag and found it abandon next to the bed on the side where he was on, she quickly retrieve it and head to the bathroom. He was no mind reader but he figured the dream she was having had something to do with him the way she glared at him told him everything, in his opinion it would be better if she hated him probably better if he hadn't interfere with her at her previous job that was she wouldn't be suffering. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom he lay awake listening to the water running. Mai emerge from the bathroom 30 minutes later she was in t-shirt and shorts, she hurled the bag the table and head for the door.

"You shouldn't be alone,"

She didn't answer

"I won't be held responsible for your ignorance,"

Mai was determined to leave the room in spite of what he would say but she felt a cold familiar presence on the other side of the door

_(That thing from last night it's lingering outside the door, has it been out there all along or does it sense that I want to leave this room?) _

She really didn't want to be in the same room with him alone any longer, she didn't want his company but something malicious was on the other side of the door waiting for her, to snatch her up the minute she is alone.

(_I know I should tell him about my dream the one I had before but I don't want to talk to him right now…not after that __**that**__ dream and __**that comment**__…what do I do now? I can't go out and I don't want to stay in_.)

Naru saw her staring at the door hesitating he didn't know if it was what he said caused her reaction but she seemed hell bent on leaving a second ago but now she was hesitating as if she was afraid to open the door.

"If you insist,"

That was enough to make her decision, she rather take her chances than to stay in the room with Naru she yanked the door open and left leaving the door wide open. She stepped out in the hall,she looked down the hall it seemed never ending and goes on forever it was dark no doubt but a little bit too dark for comfort and eerie. Mai was still standing in the door way the hair on her arms were on end and she must admit something in the darkness was scaring her,but there was no way she was going back in the room

"Are you going to stand there for the whole night?"

With a frustrated growl Mai dashed for the end of the hall within 5 seconds she was at the top of the stairs within couple more seconds she dashed down the stairs and didn't stop until she was in the base coming to a sudden halt causing Lin to look up from his work.

"Why are you here?" Lin inquired

"Couldn't sleep?" Mai huffed and sank into the sofa

"You're alone, where is Naru?"

But before Mai had the chance of answering Naru entered, he went over to Lin who gave him an update about the readings Lin then got up and leave the room, Mai was shocked

_(to think I was escaping from him)_

Mai didn't wait for him to notice she was still sitting there she quietly leave in search of anywhere but there unconsciously she found her way to the kitchen there at least here she would be more comfortable. Naru was a little bit surprised at Mai when she took off running he watched her as she bolted down the hall and down the steps without stopping, he wondered if he frightened her that much or did she so desperately wanted to escape from him after entering the base and getting settled he came to conclude it was the latter she was nowhere in the room after Lin left. Mai spend the morning in the kitchen thinking about her dream the one with Naru's brother he never elaborated on the kind of abilities she allegedly suppose to have she didn't feel any different except for that malicious presence she felt. Now that she thought about it, it was because of Naru she was able to move the presence disappear when his presence was there. Mai checked her phone it was now 4:30a.m

"Could the time drag by any slower," Mai muttered to herself

having nothing to do she sat in the kitchen bored not sleepy at all and wanted nothing to do with Naru at the moment she count the minutes as they crept by slowly, boredom couldn't compare to how she felt she had to occupy herself which she finally decided to make some tea, she found a kettle and fill it with water and set it on the stove to boil, she began scourging the cabinets to find something to make tea the first door she opened she struck gold. There were various kinds of teas there was _Sencha,_ **Fukamushi Sencha,** Gyokuro, _Tencha,_ Matcha, Bancha and a lot more,

**(**_What the... Gyokuro?__this is one of the most expensive teas found in japan I remember Michiru telling me how to make it I hope she don't mind but I would definitely like to try it_**)**

Mai sighed "Must be a tea addict like_ him._" She went on to make the tea couple minutes later she heard voices every time she hears a voice the cups increase. By 5a.m everyone was in the base with the exception of Lin who was sleeping, next thing she knew the door opened revealing messy red hair, no make up and an annoyed looking Ayako.

"I need coffee," Ayako partly growled

"I got something better," Mai chirped as she turned around to face her very grateful for the company with a tray in hand "boy am I glad to see you up so early,"

"What could be better than coffee at this time of the morning?" Ayako she asked groggily "why are you up so early anyways?"

"Trust me this is better," Mai answered "you're the one to talk,"

"Don't get me started on that one," Ayako growled, as they both left the kitchen and headed for the base

She saw Monk and John at it Monk was complaining about something more likely his back Mai guessed and John was apologizing and rubbing the back of his head, Masako seemed as annoyed as Ayako was,

(What the heck happen to everyone ? Why are they up so early too?)

Mai balanced the tray on her hand pefectly as she went around handing everyone a cup, she handed Monk and John their cups, Naru and Masako and Ayako then herself.

"Mai do you have any idea what you gave to us?" Masako asked

"I do I found it in the cabinets," she answered

"Do you really think you have the audacity to serve this kind of tea on this kind of occasion?" Masako asked in a distasteful tone

"No need to be up tight, I just wanted to try it,"

Masako brought her sleeve up to her mouth "It's disgusting, you should stick to what you make best,"

"I beg to differ Masako I have had Gyokuro plenty times," Monk chimed in "the temperature might be a little off but it's pretty good,"

"Gyokuro tea?" John asked

"This is expensive stuff," Ayako added

"I bet this is your first time making it too," Monk said to Mai

"Oh yeah, Michiru told me all about ," Mai answered with a smile causing Masako to shot her a nasty look, "anyways since as all of us is already up I'm gonna make us something to eat,"

"Very well I'll come with you," Ayako offered and together she and Mai set off to make breakfast.

Mai had done her round of checking temperature reading and was now sitting in the base Naru and Lin doing what they do best,

"I had a strange feeling last night," Masako spoke up suddenly "even this morning, I sense an evil aura in this house but I cant really tell what it is I have this feeling that I'm being watched you should feel it as well Mai, it was in our room last night,"

"What?!" exclaimed Ayako "and you didn't tell me?"

" I was trying, but my whole body was unresponsive it never did anything I willed it to do, not until it left the room this morning?" she said in a monotone

"Did you sense anything Mai?" Monk asked

"I just thought it was my imagination," Mai answered " until...,"

_**DREAM **_

_**Mai found herself in a room, (when did I get here , last thing I remember I was talking to everyone in the base, how did I end up here?) She looked around the room where she was ( this place look familiar, like I've been here before the bookshelves, that uniform...wait that uniform? Where have I seen it before?), Mai turned around to survey the rest of the room when she saw it,she was sitting on the bed still crying (its that dream from before) Mai was about to confront the shuddering figure, when there came a knock on the door and before she knew it it was pushed open. It was a man, medium built, about 6 ft tall, with black hair he was wearing a bath robe, he sat next to the girl rubbing her shoulder,**_

_** "I'm sorry honey I know you miss your mom I wish it wasn't her funeral we attend today but that's just how life goes," the man said**_

_**At first it seem like a father comforting a daughter whom lost her mother, but what caught Mai's attention was the way the man was rubbing the girl's shoulder, it wasn't a comforting rub it was more like he was caressing her and his fingers were inching underneath the sleeves of her night gown towards her breasts.**_

_** "DADDY? What are you doing?" the sobbing girl asked with shock**_

_** "Don't deny it I know you want us to be together," the man replied sadistically **_

_** "What have gotten into you? This is crazy," The girl said backing away**_

_** "I see the way you look at me all the time, we can do whatever we want, now she's finally out of our way it's now our bedroom," the man said getting closer to the girl.**_

_** "You're wrong! I would never do such a thing! You are my father" she yelled as she tried to scramble off the bed to get away from him "you're sick you need help."**_

_**(This horrible stop it! This is wrong!)**_

_** "You little slut!" he growled his demeanor was that of arduous and uncompassionate " you're gonna give me what I want." He slapped the girl so hard across the face it send her flying off the bed and crashing hard onto the floor blood, started running from her nose. "Please don't do this," she begged desperately as the**____**man ripped her night gown off of her leaving her in her underwear he then used the back of his hand and slapped her hard across the face again blood was spewed across the floor . He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up off the floor, **_

_** "Who are you to deny me," he said distasteful, he hauled her across the room into the wall sending some picture frames crashing to the floor.**_

_**(I cant watch, I cant watch this anymore but I cant move)**_

_**Mai was shaking with fear she couldn't get out of this nightmare all she could do was watch helpless as this man manhandle this girl.**_

_**He walked over to where the girl was laying and grabbed a fist full of her hair and began dragging her out of the room, through the hall to another room all this time the poor girl was begging and pleading with her father to let her go. Mai's heart fell to the floor she was scared and terrified she finally found the strength to move and she ran out the door just in time to see the man dragged the girl into another room which was the fourth door down the hall on the right. Mai rushed down the hall and into the room which turned out to be another bedroom**_

"_**STOP IT! What you are doing it wrong! "Mai screamed desperately at the man but it was like she wasn't even there, her breath hitch in her throat when she saw what was happening. The girl was completely naked her face was battered and bruised she had bruises all over her face and body the man climbed on top of the girl and began to punch her mercilessly, the girl was on the brim of unconsciousness before the man got off her and start undressing. This was too much for Mai to handle as she collapsed to her knees, tears were now dripping from her cheeks to the floor. The man climbed back on top of the girl and started assaulting the poor fragile girl, all this time saying that she was a bad girl and deserved to be punished, he hammered away into the girl until blood started seeping out of her unto the bed, the man was heartless and continued his assault. He placed his hands around her throat and started to squeeze the life out of the girl with a devastating thrust the girl's eyes went dull There was nothing Mai could have done, she was shaking from head to toe at the horror she just witness her tears wouldn't stop flowing. After realizing that the girl was dead the man with no remorse wrapped the lifeless body in a sheet and dragged it out of the room...**_

__"Mai come on wake up," Ayako said with concern shaking the girl roughly

"Come on Mai open your eyes," Monk said

"All of a sudden they both pass out at the same time,"

"The temperatures drop as well in the girl's bed room," Naru mentioned

"Wake up!" Ayko demand shaking Masako as well

"Doing that won't help," John said "I bet they'll wake up on their own

"Mai has been shaking for the past 30 minutes and crying," Monk comment "what could they possibly be experiencing?"

Next thing they know Mai bolt right up out of her sleep then fell back on the sofa her eyes were wide open tears were flowing harder and she was still shaking, Masko woke up as well.

"I have a massive headache," she complained "what happened?"

"You pass out," John answered, then she started crying

"I've never seen anything like this in all my profession before," Masako sobbed

"What did you see?" Naru asked getting straight to the point

Masako then relate to them the vision that unfold and it was exactly as Mai dreamed,

"He raped and murdered his own daughter," Mai spoke for the first time her voice was hoarse as if she was yelling on top of her lungs for a long time. Mai couldn't apprehend why a father could do something like that to his own daughter without a word she got up to leave the room,

"Where are you going?" Monk inquired

"I need some air," she answered without stopping or looking back.


End file.
